ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Paranormal Containment Research Tank
The Paranormal Containment Research Tank is a smaller, more specialized version of the Ecto-Containment Unit that can hold one ghost that is; seen in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions), and the ongoing series from IDW Comics. History Primary Canon History The Paranormal Containment Research Tank may look like an over-sized septic tank, but it really is a special containment unit to hold ghosts. Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler use this machine to hold Slimer and conduct some experiments. During the Thanksgiving weekend of 1991, a Psi Energy Pulse weakened the integrity of the Tank and allowed Slimer to escape. Once the Ghostbusters recapture him, the spud is put back into a working unit. However, when the Containment Unit was opened, Slimer escaped again. In the Firehouse there are two tanks. They are both located on the main floor. The one that contained Slimer is near the stairway to the basement and the main unit and second one is to the left of Peter's office against the wall. It appears the second is not in use or is a spare unit for further research. Secondary Canon History Since the Shandor incident of 1991, one of the research tanks was moved upstairs to the second floor. Some years later, after Slimer was once again recaptured, the ghost was returned to the research tank. In the fall of that year, Egon added a blaster, based on Ron Alexander's version to the tank to help him gather data on explosive dispersal of mid-range ectoplasmic manifestations and subsequent reconstitution. Slimer was the obvious guinea pig for the research. Months after the Megaspook incident, the blaster is still attached to the tank. A parallel version of the Ghostbusters were displaced in front of the Firehouse. The parallel Ray didn't understand how Slimer got stuck in the tank and let him out. Slimer grabbed and threw him down. They quickly recaptured Slimer. A Fairy Poltergeist was placed in it a couple hours later for observation. Slimer was wary of it. Egon also kept a research tank at his apartment and a ghost was held in it as of a bust at the United Nations Building. After Loftur Þorsteinsson introduced himself, Egon was immediately suspicious and released the ghost from his research tank. It slimed Loftur and left the apartment. Functions Secondary Canon The glass' particles are charged, preventing entities from passing through it. Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Issue 2" (2011) (Comic p.4). Egon says: "The glass' particles are charged. It can't pass through." Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.7). Egon Spengler says: "That is a charged polymer. You can't get out of there." The simple design allows for low power drain and high efficacy. Jillian Holtzmann (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.11). Jillian Holtzmann says: "Ionized glass. Of course. Low power drain, high efficacy. It's so... simple." Trivia *In The Real Ghostbusters episode Deja Boo, Professor Dweeb captures Slimer and holds him in a Ghost Tank similar to the Paranormal Containment Research Tank. *On page 22 of Ghostbusters Issue #1, one of the photographs in the file is of Peter taunting Slimer, who was captive in the Research Tank. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters International #7, Egon's Paranormal Containment Research Tank's pedal is visually inspired by the Kenner Ghost Trap toy's. *In Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 39, in panel 2, the Paranormal Containment Research Tank's roof sports features seen in the concept design included in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions disc files. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, Abby Yates talks about building an observation tank. Jillian Holtzmann mentions having maybe three ideas for tank. Incidentally, three versions exist - one in the Realistic version of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, one in the Stylized Version, and one used by Professor Dweeb in Slimer! Also See *Containment Unit Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume One ***Issue #1 PCOC Pages ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #14 **Volume Two ***Issue #3 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 ***Issue #8 ***Issue #12 ***Issue #15 ***Issue #18 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 **Ghostbusters Get Real ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 **Volume Three ***Ghostbusters International #1 ***Ghostbusters International #3 ***Ghostbusters International #5 ***Ghostbusters International #7 ***Ghostbusters International #8 ***Ghostbusters International #10 **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***The Origins of Slimer **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #1 ****Alluded to on page 24 Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #1" (2017) (Comic p.24). Notes reads: "A prime example of this is the green ghost in the lab's observation tank." ***Ghostbusters 101 #2 ***Ghostbusters 101 #3 ***Ghostbusters 101 #5 ****Alluded to by Abby Yates on page 11 Abby Yates (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.11). Abby Yates says: "We can't even get a ghost in a tank, but, oh, they sure have one!" ***Ghostbusters 101 #6 ****Alluded to by Kylie Griffin on page 9. |Kylie Griffin (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #6" (2017) (Comic p.9). Kylie Griffin says: "He means that green ghost in the cage." **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #5 **Transformers/Ghostbusters ***Issue #3 Insight Editions *Tobin's Spirit Guide **Section I: Ghosts of New York ***Alluded to on Page 12. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.12). Paragraph reads: "Once we recaptured the ghost, we placed it in a smaller containment unit -- an ionized glass cage that allowed us to study its properties and behavior directly." References Gallery Overall Primary Canon EctoContainmentChamber.jpg|Front View from Realistic Version GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic24.jpg|As seen in First Cutscene ParanormalContainmentResearchTankGBTVGRVsc03.png|Spare tank to right of Peter's office ParanormalContainmentResearchTankGBTVGRVsc04.png|Top view of one ParanormalContainmentResearchTankGBTVGRVsc05.png|Side view ParanormalContainmentResearchTankGBTVGRVsc06.png|Ceiling inside the tank ParanormalContainmentResearchTank01.png|Name of tank on side from Realistic Version ParanormalContainmentResearchTank.png|Close up of name from Realistic Version Secondary Canon ParanormalContainmentResearchTankSV.png|The Paranormal Containment Research Tank as seen in the Stylized Version OnTheJobTrainingSVCinematic04.jpg|As seen in the The Stylized Version OnTheJobTraining2SVCinematic02.jpg|As seen in the The Stylized Version ParanormalContainmentResearchTankIDW1.jpg|Photograph from Ghostbusters Issue #1 ParanormalContainmentResearchTankIDW.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #2 ParanormalContainmentResearchTankIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #14 ParanormalContainmentResearchTankIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 ParanormalResearchContainmentTankIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 SlimerIDWOngoing17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 GulperGhostIDW02.jpg|Tank in Egon's apartment seen in Ghostbusters International #3 ParanormalContainmentResearchTankIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #7 ParanormalContainmentResearchTankIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #7 SlimerIDWAnnual2017RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Regular Cover ParanormalResearchContainmentTankIDW08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "The Origins of Slimer" CryptozoicTradingCardsIDWCrossingOverIssue5.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 ParanormalContainmentResearchTankIDW09.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 Non Canon ParanormalContainmentResearchTankTVGArt.jpg|From unlockable art in Realistic Version Category:Equipment Category:GB:TVG Equipment Category:IDW Equipment